1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a dust collecting apparatus for separating dust entrained in air by rotating the air entrained with the dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dust collecting apparatus equipped in a vacuum cleaner generally separates the dirt or dust from external air entrained with the dust. Recently, so called “cyclone dust collecting apparatuses” have become widely used. The cyclone dust collecting apparatus can be semi-eternally used without using a dust bag. Such a dust collecting apparatus separates the dust entrained in the air using a difference of centrifugal force between the air and the dust by rotating the air.
One of the conventional dust collecting apparatuses, which is disclosed in Korean patent No. 560967 by the applicant of this application, is configured such that the dust is discharged in an opposite direction of gravity and the air separated from the dust is discharged in a direction of gravity. Herein, as the cyclone chamber is positioned in a center of a dust collection chamber, the dust flows into the cyclone chamber rotates and rises along the cyclone chamber and then exits the cyclone chamber, into the dust collection chamber outside the cyclone chamber by the centrifugal force.
In the conventional dust collecting apparatus, if a large volume of dirt flows into the dust collecting apparatus during operation of the cleaner, there occurs a problem in that the large volume of dirt can not exit the cyclone chamber or outlet pipe but remains within it, which results in decreasing suction force of the cleaner. Besides, since the user can not determine when the large volume of dirt remains, he has to disconnect the dust collecting apparatus from the cleaner body and then open a cover of it for the purpose of observing.
Additionally, in the conventional dust collecting apparatus, the dust canister has to be manufactured larger so as to increase an amount of dust collected, which results in increasing the size of the dust collecting apparatus. Accordingly, a solution to maintain the dust collecting apparatus in compact is necessary.